Cody
by elusivemuse
Summary: A past friend of the Winchesters contacts the boys in the middle of the night. Trouble and danger follow as the three try to find the Yellow-eyed-Demon
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural isn't mine, Cody and Walker are, so if you want to use them, please ask me, I'll probably say yes if you do

Supernatural isn't mine, Cody and Walker are, so if you want to use them, please ask me, I'll probably say yes if you do.

Chapter One: Midnight Phone Calls

"Dean?"

Dean shot up from bed, the worn threadbare blue sheets settling at his bare waist. Heart pounding, he turned on the dull lamp.

"Cody?"

Sam groaned before staring up at his brother. "Dean?" He shook his head. Soft sobs drifted over the phone.

"Cody, Honey, you need to tell me what's going on." Dean lowered his voice to a soothing tone. A muffled sob made his stomach clench. "Baby?"

"Oh Dean, he killed my Daddy," gut-wrenching sobs gave him an insight to her grief. Dean threw Sam an anguished glance.

"How, baby girl, and who?"

"The yellow-eyed demon," he made out of the tortured cries. "He tore Daddy apart in front of me."

"Where are you, Cody?" Dean indicated to Sam for a pen and paper. Sam, understanding the seriousness of the situation, rushed to supply his brother with the necessary tools. Placing them underneath the lamp on the bedside table, he poised the pen above the hotel stationary.

"Crystal Springs, Arkansas. Dean, he said he had plans for me."

He swallowed thickly, his hands trembling slightly. "Find somewhere you can secure yourself. Place salt lines and everything you can think of to block anything evil coming through. Sam and I are coming to get you. We'll call you when we are in Crystal Springs, honey."

"Thank you," the whispered reply echoed thoroughly in his ear long after the dial tone sounded. Staring at his bone crushing grip on the phone, he didn't notice Sam calling him until he was slapped.

"Dude," Dean gave him an irritated look, "Can you be any more of a girl? What guy slaps?" Sam stared at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"What's going on with Cody?"

"The demon that killed mom went after Cody and her dad." Sam sucked in a loud breath. "He said that he had plans for her after killing Walker." Dean threw the sheets off him and pulled on a pair of jeans before hurriedly packing. "We have to get to Crystal Springs as soon as we can. She needs us." Sam nodded and rushed to get his things. Grabbing a shirt and his jacket, he put them on before rushing out to the car with their duffle bags.

The road loomed ahead in the dark with no signs of ending. Bon Jovi sang of heartache quietly as Dean focused on his driving. The dull roar of the engine left him alone with his thoughts as Sam slept on exhausted with his research and lack of sleep. All Dean could think about was Cody and whether she was safe or not. It didn't matter that they left on bad terms; Cody was his number one, his best friend and first true girlfriend. He had hunted next to her, cried on her shoulder, let her cry on his, and the only woman that he could truly be honest with. She needed him now, and he could never deny her anything.

Not knowing how she was ate him up inside. She didn't tell him if she was injured or not. He glanced over to Sam and winced slightly. He hadn't told his little brother that they got together after he left. She picked him up after Sam left for college, got him up in the mornings and helped him crash at the nights. John wasn't happy at first, but accepted her eventually. It helped that Cody proved that she could watch their backs. Cody Namera was a crafty girl to have around, but performed better when she had someone to compliment her talents. He had to keep her safe. That was all that mattered. Planting his foot on the accelerator, he sat back as the Impala ate up the miles.

Don't forget to read and review. Reviews are a useful tool in helping me improve my writing skills and deliver better chapters for you all to read, so please aid an aspiring writer and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Supernatural…

I do not own Supernatural…

Chapter Two: Crystal Springs

Cody raced into the little cottage, slamming the door behind her. Phone clenched in her hand, she turned around staring at the room without truly looking. Taking a deep breath, she took a mental inventory. Protection Amulets and salt lines pushed into her mind. Right, she breathed silently, Viking symbol of protection and Solomon's magic triangle amulets around the house and salt everything. Moving quickly she set it all up, ignoring the dried blond on her hands and tank.

"Ok, that's done what now?" she brushed her short shaggy locks from her face impatiently. "Can't wear any symbols of saints, Demons can heat them up and burn me, garlic is powerful, but I need the flowers. Angelica!" she rushed to the kitchen and pulled out the herb. "Angelica works just as well. Bells, bells ward off evil." Slipping the angelica into her pocket, Cody walked back into the lounge and pulled out several strings of little bells and attached them to the doors and windows. "Incense, sweet repels evil, but sulphur or tar attracts. Ok, Cody, go to your room and pull out all the sticks of nutmeg or myrtle you can find and start burning them."

Twenty minutes later she sat in the bathtub, water streaming down her body from the showerhead above. Silently sobbing, she scrubbed the blood of her father of her body. Since calling Dean, she tried to push the evening from her mind. Her lithe sporty figure pressed against the corner of the tub, trying to make herself smaller than she already was. Her father, Walker, and her had followed a lead of a possession. Bursting into the house they had found nothing to cause suspicion.

It was pitch black and silent as a grave. Which was usually expected at two in the morning, however, Cody and Walker had done too many jobs to be fooled. Pulling out a wicked dagger from the back of her jeans, she crept forward, keeping close to the walls. There was no moon that night, no ambient light to give them any warning of another presence. It wasn't until her father was thrown into the wall did they know for sure that they were not alone. Her world zoomed down to her father's broken form and a pair of yellow eyes.

The water went cold glancing up blearily she turned off the faucets and shakily got out of the tub. Wrapping a towel around her body, she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She figured that it would be a while until Dean and Sam arrived and all she wanted to do was sleep. Drying her hair, she slipped into a pair of cream boy shorts, matching bra and a long crocheted sweater. She couldn't decide whether she wanted to sleep on the bed or stay awake and wait for her boys to arrive. Deciding to compromise, she walked back down to the lounge room and pulled a pistol out of the duffle bag. Sitting down on the threadbare couch, she turned her eyes onto the cell phone on the coffee table and settled in for a long wait.

The wind howled through the trees. Branches scratched at the windows of the small cottage. Standing at the windows a man watched Cody sleeping softly on the couch, the flickering of scented candles and incense complimenting her creamy smooth long legs and golden highlights in her hair. A leering smirk sleuthed from his yellow eyes.

"Soon, little one, your time _will_ come to pass."

Stretching like a sleek kitten, Cody woke to _Animals_ by Nickelback. Without glancing at the screen she flipped her phone open and greeted the caller.

"Dean."

"Hey kitten, we're in Crystal Springs. Where are you?"

"Go through Hot Springs on Albert Pike Rd twelve miles then turn left onto a dirt road near the water. The cabin is at the end of the road." She took in a deep breath.

"There are a lot of dirt roads around here, honey. Try and be a little more specific." Dean said wryly.

"There is a sign of a holiday cottage called White Cabins on the right about fifty meters before the turn, does that help?"

"Loads see you in about half an hour," he paused for a moment. "You alright?"

Cody sucked in a deep breath, flashes of blood and screaming echoing in her mind. "I will be once you are here."

"We won't be long." She hung up the phone softly, palming it shut. Dean was close, which was all that mattered.

_I noticed that the first chapter didn't get a lot of reviews, but thank you to those who took the time to read it! I hope you enjoyed this one a little more. Don't forget to drop me a line!_


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Supernatural…

I do not own Supernatural…

Chapter Three: Back in his Arms

Dean thumbed the clear plastic in his wallet. Dark brown windblown hair framed a pixie like face formed into a cute puckered up expression. Warm chocolate eyes gazed happily in the camera, her leaf shaped earrings dangling in her lengthy hair. He smiled as he took in her cute blue frilly peasant blouse. He would never tell a soul, especially his brother that he had a picture of Cody in his wallet. Sighing, he put it back into his leather jacket. Sam dozed in the car, stunning Dean in his ability to fall asleep anywhere. They had finally made it to Hot Springs and all they had to do was follow Cody's directions and get the hell out of dodge. Putting the sleek impala into gear, Dean commenced the last part of his journey to Cody Namera.

Cody stuffed the last of her clothes into the duffle bag. Dean was not going to let her stay there any longer that what they had to, and quite frankly, she wouldn't be sad about leaving. Pulling on her favourite pair of jeans, she glanced over to her father's belongings. A pang entered her heart and she sat down on the bed. Her father wasn't coming back. That was undisputable fact. Hell, she was the one who salted the remains and torched the house before making a run for it back to the cottage after calling Dean. Slowly, she got up and opened the bag. A waft of nutmeg and lemon grass floated to her nose. Closing her eyes, she savoured the scent, knowing that she would never get the chance to experience it again through her father's embrace. Pulling out several shirts, Cody folded them gently and put them into her bag, followed by his journal and several more sentimental things. Their cache of weapons was always separated from their clothes in another bag, so that was easily fixed. Looking around pensively, she wondered if she had to torch the cabin as well.

A sharp rap on the door caused her to jump, fear clogging her throat. Grabbing a knife and a pistol from the bag she made her way downstairs. Slipping the knife between her jeans and lower back, Cody cocked the gun, holding it at the ready. This time she was going to be ready for anything. The front door had no windows or peep hole, so she was forced to peer through the lounge room curtains. Two men stood at the door, their features obscured by the darkness. Low murmuring could be heard before one of them reached into their pocket a pulled out a cell phone. She jumped ten feet in the air as her phone began to ring. Grabbing it quickly, she flipped it open.

"Hello?" she whispered softly, hoping that whatever went down, there would be someone who at least knew some of what happened.

"Cody, are you there? We're at the front door," Dean's soothing voice floated over the phone.

She leant against the wall, relief flooding through her body. "Oh thank god, Dean, I thought it was two of _his _cronies." His low laughter zoomed straight down to her lower belly.

"So you going to open the front door, or do we have to knock it down?" she smiled a little.

"It is always amusing watching you throwing around your supposed strength." She closed the phone and unlatched the door, not moving from her spot next to the door. Just in case it was a trap, she waited for them to open the door and cross over the salt lines. Without preamble, the oak door swung open and the two men walked in. spotting Cody by the door, Dean studied her for a moment, taking in the pale face, the dark circles underneath her eyes and the strain and pain reflected in their brown depths.

"Come here," he said gruffly, pulling her into his arms. She crumbled then, allowing the sobs to break free. She was safe to break down. Dean always protected her, this time no different. Her hands clutched at his red shirt underneath his jacket, her body shaking at the strength of her tears. Holding her tightly against him, Dean gave her the chance to break down before looking over to Sam.

"Grab her bags would you? I want to get her out of here before daybreak." Sam nodded, grateful to not be standing around awkwardly until they decided to leave. "Come on honey, let's sit down, okay?" Sniffling Cody nodded, despite not wanting to leave his arms. Grabbing her hand, Dean led her over to the couch before taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her. Stretching out on the old grey couch, he pulled her down on top of him and began to rub soothing circles on her back. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but I have to ask in case Sammy and I have to go back there. Where's you Dad, Kitten?"

Burying herself into his chest, Cody blinked away the hot tears, knowing that the answer was important. "When the demon split, I salted the remains and torched the house before calling you." She gave a half sob half laugh. "My actions were so automated, I didn't even realise what happened until the flames where leaping into the sky and sirens could be heard. I drove away a little then called you." Sam walked down the stairs, two bags in his hands and an apologetic look on his face.

"I don't know what you want done with Walker's things," he said softly, cringing mentally at bringing up such a painful subject. Cody's tear brightened eyes looked at him for a moment, their haunted depths pulling him in more effectively than a Djin.

"I've already packed the things I wanted into my bag. All I have to figure out is whether to torch the place or not." Dean ran a hand through her short locks.

"What do you want done with the pick up?" he asked gently.

"Torch it." She said immediately. "I can't drive it; I don't want to drive it." They both nodded and Sam walked out of the cabin to put her bags in the car.

"That's alright, babe." He kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you get settled and I'll sort everything out?" Nodding, she got up slowly, unwilling to leave the warmth and safety of his arms. Kissing her gently on the forehead, he pushed her in the general direction of the front door. Sam walked in as she walked out, a questioning look on his face. "We got work to do, Sammy."

Read and Review or I might resort to holding chapter's hostage.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Supernatural

I do not own Supernatural

Chapter Four: Good Old' Home Comforts

They sped off into the night, leaving the flaming home and truck behind them. Sam drove carefully, fully aware that Dean was watching him from the back seat. Wrapped in Dean's arms, Cody stared into space, grateful for the chance to let go and grieve. He rubbed his hands up and down her back, underneath her loose sweater. Look down at her; he admitted to himself that he was really worried about her. Sam looked back through the mirror, trying to figure out a way to loosen the tension. "Hey there, Cody girl, when did you get a hair cut?"

She looked up at him, slightly confused. "Um, a couple of weeks ago. I felt like a change. Dad said I was getting to emotional with the hunting, so I decided to change my look to change my attitude." Sam gulped as Cody's shoulders shook with silent tears. Dean threw him a glare as she buried herself further into his chest. Deciding to stay silent, he tuned into his own thoughts.

He couldn't help but feel guilty. After all, what was the point of having uber psychic powers if he couldn't help the ones that he held close? After all, the demon had got his mom, Jess and now Cody's father. How many more deaths were going to be on his hands because he couldn't save them? And Walker, god, Walker, His father's friend and occasional partner, killed by the one thing they lived to hunt. Were the deaths and the killings ever going to stop?

"Sammy?" He looked through the rear vision mirror at his brother. Cody lay sprawled on Dean's chest, her pain hidden from her expression. Sam enviously looked at the gentle hold that Dean had on her sleeping form. "We need to get a room at the closest hotel. Cody needs a decent night's sleep, not to mention that we haven't had a break in a while."

"Do you think it's wise that we take her with us?" Dean looked at him fiercely.

"What the _hell_ do you mean by that?" Sam gulped at the low deadly tone.

"I just think that maybe Cody needs a bit of a break with the whole Hunting thing. I mean her father was killed in front of her just a few hours ago." Dean's expression grew steadily blacker as Sam continued with his explanation. "How do you think she's going to cope with this job? How long do you think she'll be able to hold up?"

"Don't you think that should be up to her?" Dean defended quietly, not willing to wake Cody with their argument. "At least with us, she has someone to watch out for her, not to mention a shoulder to cry on." He sighed gruffly, rubbing a hand through her hair. "I'd rather her be with us than on her own. The Demon has plans for her, with us, she has a chance to fight him, keep herself safe. I'm not going to loose her, not again." Sam gave him a confused look but Dean lowered his head back to Cody's. Shaking his head, he began to look for a sign for a hotel. He was going to get an answer, no matter how long it took.

Rain pounded against the parked car. Dean didn't want to get Cody and he out of the car until Sam had gotten them a room. Cody hadn't woken up for a while and was thankfully sleeping fairly peacefully. With all that had happened he didn't envy her need for sleep. Running a coarse finger down her button nose he smiled at her irritated scowl. A light tap at the window caught his attention.

"Room 25," Sam mouthed before moving to the trunk. Dean wrapped his jacket around her as much as he could before opening the door. Lifting her out of the car was awkward without help. Sam had already gone up to the room with the bags even before Dean had even gotten to the bottom of the stairwell.

"You alright?" He looked at his younger brother, a slight smirk on his face.

"I'm always alright." Sam rolled his eyes. "Turn down the bed would ya?" The room was dingy, like all the other hotel rooms were, with faded lime green wallpaper that would have suited the '40's and horrid mustard flower quilt covers on the beds. Sam had gotten the room with two double beds and a rotted old couch the colour of pea up chuck. Dean grimaced at the couch. "You can have the other bed; I'll sit up and keep watch."

"We all need our sleep, Dean," Sam replied, horrified at the state of the room. "Maybe I should get a refund. This place sucks."

"I am not carrying Cody back down to the car. She isn't exactly a feather you know!"

Sam smirked suddenly. "You know if she heard you say that, she'd kick your ass."

"Shut your mouth up and turn down the bed already," Dean glared at him and shifted Cody to a more comfortable position. Sam smirked and looked at the two beds.

"Which one do you want her on?"

"The one furthest from the door." Pulling down the covers he moved back to let his older brother in. with gentle hands, Dean placed her on the bed and began to pull off her boots. "Don't cry over the fact she gets your usual spot, Sammy." Tossing Dean the finger, he moved over to the little kitchenette and started to make a cup.

"You want one?" he turned and saw Dean undoing the snap of Cody's jeans. "What the hell are you doing?" He glanced up at Sam, slightly confused before looking back to Cody.

"Dude, do you know how uncomfortable it is sleeping in a pair of jeans? Besides, Cody always pranced around in her underwear." He gave a little grimace. "Funnily enough, it freaked the hell out of Dad."

"But not you," Sam stated. Dean gave him a cocky little grin.

"Why should I miss out on a free show?" Giving his brother a disgusted look, he turned back to his coffee. Tugging gently on Cody's jeans, Dean pulled them down her long smooth legs. "I have to admit, Sammy, she's got the best legs I've ever seen."

"So what the hell is going on with you and her? You guys were never that close before I went to college." Sam glanced at the couch, coffee mug in hand. Shaking his head in disgust, he sat on the other bed."

"Exactly, Sam, you went to college. You left leaving Cody, Dad and me to pick up the pieces. Having Cody watch my back lead to a closer friendship." Dean said defensively, confusing Sam. Pulling out his wallet, Dean straightened. "I'm gonna have a shower." Dropping his wallet on the bedside table he walked into the grungy bathroom. Shaking his head, Sam shifted, only to pause, staring at the wallet. It had fallen opened when it landed on the cheap bedside table, Dean's licence slipping out. Picking it up, he stared at the younger version of Cody puckering up for the camera.

"Why would you have a picture of Cody in your wallet, Dean?" he murmured before placing the license back into the card slot. Deciding against confronting him, Sam resolved to wait awhile and mention it in passing.

"Cody, my little sweet, I'm not going to kill you," he grinned as Walker screamed in agony. She whimpered, tears slipping down her cheeks as she turned away from the man. His grin turned smug as he moved closer into her personal space. "No, I have plans for you, great plans. But for now," he began to stroke her cheek, forcing her to look at him. "Now I'm going to have you watch your father die, knowing that you couldn't save him, that you weren't strong enough to fight me off."

She woke suddenly, a terrified cry ripped from her throat. Dean snorted awake, falling off the couch. Jumping up, he held a wicked hunting knife in his hand. Cody pulled the covers up to her chest, tears brimming in her eyes. Not seeing a physical threat, he put the knife down and looked at her concerned.

"I'm having a hard time dealing with this, Dean," her whispered confession broke through her lips. He nodded in understanding and sat back down on the couch.

"I know, Kitten, and I'm sorry that you had to go through that," he broke off, unsure of what to say. Cody pushed the covers off and walked over to Dean. Touching his cheek softly, she took in his soft grey green eyes.

"Remember when we used to hunt together? I'd always be able to handle the things we see until we got back to the hotel room," she smiled sadly. He slid his knee in between her legs and pulled her down so that she straddled his waist.

"You used to rush into the bathroom, puking your guts out. Dad would have to put the kettle on so that you could have a cup of tea," pulling her close, he kissed her temple. "Then when you knew Dad was asleep, you'd creep into my bed."

"You always did give me the chance to rebuild my confidence and face the next day." She rested her head against his shoulder, fiddling with his buttons on his green shirt. "I really appreciate you coming for me."

"I'd drop anything if you needed me, Cody, you know that," Dean declared in a rare show of feelings. She gave him a small tender smile.

"Thanks for treating me like a fragile doll, especially when I feel like one. But I think I need to get back hunting. Put my focus and energy into doing something productive." He looked at her, frowning.

"Are you sure? Do you think you could handle it?" she looked at him sincerely and nodded.

"I think I even have an idea on where we can go. Dad and I always plan hunts in advance and I pulled out a file and his journal from his bag." She made a move to get off his lap. Holding her waist tightly, he pulled her back down.

"Whoa, whoa, princess, don't you think you should slow down a little?" she bit her lip and looked down.

"I know that Dad died only a few hours ago, Dean, I am very well aware of that fact. After that nap, though, it doesn't seem as real or as raw. It will hit me hard, but I don't want to sit around and wait for it to happen." He gave her a proud smile.

"That's my girl," he whispered softly, rubbing his hands in her hair. "I have to admit, I do quite like the hairstyle." She gave him a grin. They sat there in silence, listening to Sam sleeping.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"This couch smells, share the bed with me like old times?" giving him her patented vulnerable puppy eyes, she smiled in triumph when he gave a disgusted sigh and carried her over to the bed.

"Let's get some sleep, Kitten. We'll talk about what we're going to do tomorrow." He pulled off his button down top and jeans, leaving him in a pair of black boxers and grey undershirt. She watched as he slipped under the covers then settled herself into his arms.

"Do you miss the old times, Dean?"

"More than anything." Smiling softly, she slipped easily into sleep. Dean waited until her breathing evened out before following her.

_Hey guys, sorry about the wait, this chapter was easy yet hard to write as it is the chapter that begins to get things moving. Just like to say thanks to Insane for being my bouncing wall of ideas LOL. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy it, and please feel free to leave a review. Have a great one!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Supernatural, but by GOD Castiel is freakin' HOT! Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out. *blush*. So here it is chapter five.**

**Chapter five: Blind drunk**

Cody stared down at the bed, a sharp scowl twisting her expression. Dark blue jeans encased her legs. A powder blue lacy bra covered her as she looked at the two tops on the bed. Sam had gone out to get them some breakfast and Dean had claimed the shower, leaving her alone to make her decision. There was a racy red top that she had recently bought and a plain white singlet that she had owned for years. By the waistline it had a small stain, reminding her of a hunt that she had with her father. A soft reminiscing smile graced her lips as she fingered the soft cotton.

**

"Now, Cody, this isn't going to be easy," Walker leaned down and smiled at her. "But I need you to stay with Dean. If that spirit comes your way, hit it with the iron rod while Dean blasts it with the salt." Cody pouted, sitting close to Dean.

"How come this boob gets to shoot the gun and not me?" Dean glared at her. "I'm a better shot then him." Walker gave the teenaged boy a soothing glance.

"Now, honey, you know the rule."

Cody sighed as she recited the saying drilled into her head. "No shooting until I'm seventeen. But Dad-"

"No, but dad's, ok?" She pouted again, crossing her arms. "It's important that you stay here and do as you're told. If that ghost gets past John and I, you two are our last chance to get this thing." Cody and Dean nodded, slightly mollified. "And be careful of the boy's hatchet, that's what he uses on his victims."

**

"Damn it, Dean, what the hell happened?" John glared at his eldest. Dean, chastened, stared at Cody. She was curled up in her father's lap, her hand pressed tightly on the bandages on her stomach. She looked up at him and gave him a soft smile.

"It wasn't Dean's fault, sir," Cody said quietly, "The spirit caught us by surprise. Dean saved me." The older boy gave her a grateful look.

**

"Whoa, honey," Dean turned abruptly, a red tinge sweeping his cheeks. Cody had done some growing up since he last saw her. All her baby fat had disappeared, leaving a healthy toned build behind. The tight fit of her bra pushing her breasts up burned in his brain. He rubbed his bare stomach, just above the jeans sitting precariously on his hips, the waist band of his boxers peeking cheekily from behind them. He coughed awkwardly, waiting for Cody to finish getting changed.

Staring at his bare back, Cody had to swallow a few times. The play of muscles hypnotised her. To be perfectly honest, she missed being with him. Oh, she knew that he'd be there for her at the drop of the hat, but… the intimacy of having a loved one, being held by a loved one, was something that he really yearned for. She pulled on the white singlet. "I've got my shirt on Dean, you can turn around now." Her voice was low, full of wanting. He gave her a look as he turned to face her.

Walking over to the bed, he stood behind her, close enough that she could feel his warmth seeping into her. He grabbed a dark blue shirt, a large hand steadying on her waist. "How you feeling?" Dean's other hand drifted to her shoulder, his mouth by her ear.

"It really hurts," she whispered, a tear trailing down her cheek.

"I swear to god, Cody, we'll get him, I promise you." His voice was forceful while his hands rubbed soothing circles. "I know its hurting, Cody girl, but Sam and I won't let anything happen to you." She turned around to face him.

"Dean…" she paused, unsure what to say. Pulling her into a hug, Dean let her take a moment of comfort. Sam walked in and saw them. He looked over to his brother, a raised eyebrow at the shirt dangling from his hand. Setting down the breakfast bags he waited for them to break apart.

"Hey man," Dean said as Cody moved away from him. "What's for break fast?" he pulled on the shirt and walked over to the food. Sam rolled his eyes at Cody, making her smile a little. "Oh, hash browns!" They snickered at Dean's excited voice and the hurried rumpling of the paper.

Cody watched as Sam followed his brother and helped himself to the food. She turned around and looked at the contents of her bag. Her father's wedding ring gleamed up innocently. Touching the chain around her neck, she followed it until she reached her mother's ring. Most hunters were surprised when they found out how Chandelle Namera died. Cancer. Three years of hell until a month after her seventh birthday. Chandelle, thankfully, passed away peacefully. After that, Cody spent the rest of her time travelling with her father. Taking off her necklace, she threaded her fathers ring and put it around her neck again.

Dean swung his eyes over to her, watching her put the necklace back on. Grabbing Sam's hash brown before he could take a bite out of it, he walked over and thrust it under her nose. "Eat, girly, we need to get out of here and find a new heading."

Grabbing the hash brown, she took a bite and grabbed the folder beside the bag. "That was going to be Dad's and my next case." Dean nodded and flipped open the file for a quick browse.

"Sammy can look at it when we pull up later on. Where is it?"

"San Diego, the Whaley house." Sam frowned at her.

"Didn't that make the heritage list?" Sam asked curiously.

"Authentic haunted house," Cody replied. "Was a gallows ages ago. Someone conjured up a terrible ghostie and now the locals are getting terrorised, a few people even killed."

Dean picked up his bag and waited for Cody to zip hers up. "Come on, you two, we need to get outta here," Cody smiled at his fierce expression and touched his cheek.

"No need to push us out the door, Dean." She zipped up her duffle bag and let Dean pick it up.

"Then move your scrawny backside, woman." Giving Dean a mock glare, she walked to the door. Sam followed her out, letting Dean to lock up. The afternoon sun gleamed off the impala, catching Cody's eye.

"That car is sex on wheels," she sighed, earning Dean's bright smile.

**

After several hours driving, they pulled up outside a bar near the state border. The car grew cold and Cody leaned over the front seat and stole Dean's leather jacket. He watched her with hooded eyes as she wrapped herself up in it and snuggled into the seat. Not aware that he was watching, Cody inhaled deeply, loving the scent of lemongrass and sandalwood combined with leather, oil and something uniquely Dean. His stomach clenched as pure heat sped through his veins. Remembering all the times that they shared in that backseat had him shifting awkwardly.

Cody's eyes moved to the back of his head as the engine cut. He gave no indication that he minded her taking his jacket. The door creaked open, drawing her attention to Sam. He gave her a smile and offered his hand. Grabbing it, she slid out of the car and waited for Dean to follow. She heard him take deep breaths before getting out, giving her a gentle smile. Giving him one in return, Cody allowed herself to be tucked under his arm as they walked into the bar.

Although looking somewhat cheerful, All Cody felt like doing was finding oblivion at the bottom of a bottle, preferably a scotch bottle. The heavy cloud of smoke enveloped her like a horrible aunt's embrace, boobs squishing in the face and all. It seemed like everyone turned to face them upon their entrance, staring as they found a shady booth to sit down and blend. Cracked grey leather seats creaked and groaned in protest as they shifted to find comfort. The table was sticky with spilt drinks half dried and a sad looking bowl of pretzels failed at their attempt to look appetising. A tired waitress came up and took their order, complete disinterest abundantly clear in her dull blue eyes. After ordering their drinks, Cody gave up the façade of being happy and downed her scotch in one swallow.

"Don't fall into that trap, Darlin'," Dean's voice whispered in her ear, causing her to look up. He leaned back and stared at her over top his schooner. Frowning, she looked at all the other occupants, anything to avoid drowning in his knowing glance. The bar was filled with deadbeats, all depressed middle-aged folk who were right there with her need to drown her sorrows.

"Can't I indulge one night? To blind the hurt?" Her beseeching eyes stabbed at Dean's heart, much more that he liked to admit. He shook his head.

"I'll be counting drinks. You need to blind the pain, Sammy can get all girly and make-upy," Sam glared at him, before pulling out the folder.

"So what's going on with this Whaley House?" Sam asked, getting down to business. Signalling for a round of beers, Dean pulled the file closer to him.

"Usually haunted by fairly harmless ghosts, Whaley found itself part of a séance, at least that's what Dad's contact had gleamed." Cody swallowed a few times. She jumped as the waitress dumped the beer in front of her. Taking a grateful swallow, she waited until the other drinks were served before continuing. "Two teenagers died that night. Now there have been reports of people almost being strangled by phantom chains and hearing the deathly cries of murderers."

"Murderers?" Dean asked, clueless.

Cody rolled her eyes and nodded. "Before Whaley house was established, it used to be a gallows. A lot of accidents have occurred there and those that swung have been pushed down by the calmer ones."

"And now someone has opened the gates," Sam finished, as Cody nodded.

"Great, so all we have to do is close the flood gates. How hard can that be?" Dean asked, leaning back into his chair with ease. Cody and Sam rolled their eyes.

"You had to jinx us, Dean."

"Good thing I know how to combat it!" Dean grinned, getting up to go to the bar for some shots.

**

"I thought you said you were going to count her drinks!" Sam puffed, holding a passed out Cody while Dean opened the car door.

"I thought she had to go to the bathroom a lot, I didn't know she was doing shots when she walked near the bar!" Dean tried to defend himself. Sam rolled his eyes. Glaring at his younger brother, Dean picked up a shirt from the floor and bunched it up to form a makeshift pillow. Getting out of the way for Sam, he stared at the slumbering girl as she was gently laid into the car. Closing the back seat door, he leaned against it, sighing.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Sam asked, leaning next to him.

"I don't know, Sammy, we'll see how she does on the job. All we have to do is keep an eye on her." Dean looked over to his brother when he snorted.

"Dean, we can barely keep ourselves safe when doing a job, how are we going to be able to keep her safe as well?"

"By being careful," Dean replied sharply, his green eyes narrowing. "She called me for help, and I'm going to do my damnest to make sure that nothing happens to her."

"But a job?" Sam looked exasperated. "Dean, her father died the yesterday, we weren't ready to go on a job when Dad died, and I think it's safe to say neither will she."

"Cody needs to do something, Sam," Dean pointed out, "And I'm sure as hell am not going to be the one to tell her no. We'll just give her smaller jobs and we'll defeat the big bad beastie." Sam rolled his eyes and got into the car, waiting until Dean got in before starting it up. The dull roar vibrated through the floor, offering a quiet sense of comfort to the two.

For the first few hundred miles of driving, everything was silent. The sun had barely kissed the sky when a thought slipped into Sam's head. "Dean?" he received a groan in response. A sly grin slipped over his face. "Dean, Cody's going to have one hell of a hangover in your car."

Dean sat up abruptly. "Any signs of her waking up, we pull over, got it!" he shuddered. "No one pukes in my car!" Sam smiled as the car continued to eat the miles, the sky getting continuously lighter.

_Thank you all for reading. Please leave a review when done, I love hearing what you think about my story._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry to keep you guys waiting for this one. Hope you like it. Please leave a review when you finish! Thanks a bunch! Pups**_

**Chapter Six: The morning after**

"Hey cocoa-bean," Sam smiled at the figure in the bathroom. Curled around the motel porcelain, Cody stared up at him bleary eyed. Her face was pale and clammy, cold sweat pouring off her in rivets. "How are you feeling?"

Tears pooled in her eyes. "Dean was meant to be watching my drinks. Where is he, by the way?" her voice was hoarse and scratchy from dumping the contents of her stomach for most of the morning. Sam smirked as her eyes grew wide and she lurched up to the bowl once more. He waited until she was finished before answering.

"He's gone to get _the cure_." Cody moaned in gratitude. "Since Dean will be gone for a little while, I thought we could have some bonding." She gave him a half hearted look of curiosity. "I found something interesting in Dean's wallet. A picture of you." A look of surprise and hope flickered over her face. "I don't think just friends covers it when I went away does it?"

He waited patiently for her answer. As he watched her, Sam began to feel slightly guilty. Cody was hung over and had the world pounding in her head. It wasn't the best way for information, but Sam knew that if he asked his brother, Dean would clam up tighter than an international bank safe. Stepping towards the sink, he grabbed a wash cloth and soaked it in cold water before wringing it out and brought it over to her.

"No, Sam, _just_ friends doesn't cover it," she said listlessly crossing her arms over the toilet seat and resting her head on them. Sighing gratefully, Cody allowed the youngest Winchester to wipe her face. "When you left to go to Stanford, Dean was left alone to deal with John and his militaristic dictator ways. He needed someone to relax and confide in. he chose me. And those few months when we shared those jobs, those were the most bittersweet memories I have. Like I said, _just friends_ simply don't cover it."

Sam nodded, knowing not to push any further. She was too vulnerable, too fragile. It just wasn't the right time to press for details. "You want a glass of water?" Giving him an affirmative nod, Cody buried her head in her arms. "Okay, honey, I'll be right back. Don't move." Her head lifted up and she gave him a deadpanned glare. Snickering lightly, Sam walked out of the room and went to the small kitchenette and pulled out a plastic cup. Filling it with water, he closed the cupboard door, jamming his chequered shirt for a brief second. Pulling it out of the way, he walked back to Cody, glass in hand. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Sammy," she said gratefully, hugging the cup in both her hands before downing its contents. Abruptly she handed the glass back to him. "Can I have some more?" he nodded and handed her another and again another after she had finished.

"Would you like some more water?" her face was pale and clammy again, her stomach rebelling at the thought of more liquid.

"Want me to come over there and kick your ass?"

"Honey, you couldn't get up and walk over here without up-chucking, even if you tried," he laughed as the door opened.

"What's this about asses and up-chucking?" Dean asked while poking his head around the door.

"Oh, holy… Dean! Please tell me you have the cure?" Cody's expressive eyes pierced into his hazel ones. He gave her a smirk before holding out a white paper bag. Trying to lunge for it, Cody missed and fell to her hands and knees. The sharp movements ruptured the tenuous control she had on her stomach and she lunged back towards the toilet bowl. The sound of her retching filled the bathroom for a few minutes while Dean and Sam waited for her.

"You know, for someone who doesn't do hangovers that often, she certainly knows her way to the royal pain in the ass ones." Dean said casually to Sam. "And she's no lightweight compared to you."

"Shut up you jerk," Sam replied lightly.

"Whatever, bitch." They smirked at one another before walking out of the bathroom and setting up the food. "I'm glad she waited until we were in a hotel before making herself intimate with the toilet bowl."

Sam snickered. "So what do you think about this job?"

"Different to what we're used to," Dean replied, setting down three sets of plastic plates and cutlery. "More publicity that what we've dealt with before but seems fairly standard."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Do some research, find out who were the worst that was killed, you know, the standard stuff." The bathroom door opened and Cody stumbled out, her short hair brushed back from her face. Dean walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Hey, Honey, feeling a little better?" she nodded slightly and rested her head against his chest. "Go have a shower and we'll have the food ready.

"Ok," she nodded, "Um, Dad printed out a list of the worst of the criminals, their crimes and where they were buried." Pawing through her bag, Cody pulled out a pair of jeans, a grey singlet top and a pair of white boy shorts. "You mind if I steal a shirt?" Dean shook his head and grabbed his ruby coloured button down. "I told Sam that we were close when he left for Stanford."

"Yeah, I'll talk to him about it later. You go freshen up. A shower will make you feel better." Cody moved to go back to the bathroom before Dean grabbed her arm. "Wait a sec." he unclasped her necklace and put his hand in his pocket. Pulling out a silver pentagram, he threaded it through the silver chain and clasped it back around her neck. "Ok, you can go now." Touching it lightly, she stared up at him with an unreadable look before leaning up and kissing him softly on his lips.

"Thank you Dean."

**

The hot water poured over her. Steam rose up in thick tendrils, dancing along the glass and mirrors. Grabbing a bottle of shampoo, Cody poured a small amount in her hand and lathered it into her hair. The water was hot and doing wonders to make her body feel better. Her skin was pink where the boiling water ran down in rivets. Tilting her head back, she rinsed the soap off her head and grabbed the bottle of conditioner and combed it through her hair. Dean was an enigma, she mused silently, leaving the conditioner in her hair as she scrubbed her body down with soap. They broke it off mutually, well, not entirely. Her father listed all the reasons why they shouldn't be together while they were on a job just before he told her that they were leaving John and the boys. All that night, the two discussed everything and agreed to take a break. It wasn't as though Walker had wanted them apart; it's just that he wanted to spare her any long distance heart break.

Cody rinsed the soap and conditioner off her. Did it make her a horrible person that even though her father had died a few days before, she yearned for the comforting touch of Dean, her…Boyfriend? The term seemed so pathetic to what she wanted. Lover? Partner? Companion? None of them came even close to what she wanted with him. Their friendly hugs and his comforting presence didn't seem quite enough, no, she wanted more than that from him. But she couldn't work up the courage to actually tell him. She hoped that the small kiss she gave him would be enough to show him that she still felt everything that she once did for him.

Turning off the water, she got out and wrapped herself in a towel. The shower made her feel marginally more human. Drying off quickly she changed into her clothes, wrapping Dean's shirt around her lovingly. Picking up the towel, she hung it up on the door handle before exiting the steamy room. Looking over at the table, she was greeted by a warm smile by Dean. Gifting him one in return, she walked over to them and sat down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! I know its been a while since I last updated, my Dean muse was a bit mean to me LOL, but I'm back so its all good! OK, some of you may not recognise my new username, I was Pup-of-Power, and now I'm elusivemuse. Someone managed to hack into my account and leave some really mean reviews on certain people's stories, and I want to apologise and I've made sure that it won't happen again.**

**Ok, so you all know the standard disclaimer, I don't own supernatural or Dean Winchester, blah blah blah, but I do own Cody. So please, enjoy and I'd love to read what you think of this chapter!**

**Chapter Seven.**

**

"We just got off the phone with Bobby—" Dean began, leaning his elbows against the table.

"Bobby," Cody smiled softly, "How is he?"

"Eh, grumpy as usual," Sam returned with a chuckle. "But you know that hunt you showed us? It's been taken care of, some other hunter got there before us."

She sighed and leaned back into her chair, disappointed. It was hard, just hanging around without a job to distract her. Dean watched her, she could feel it. So much hard work between her father and her, and what? Some other hunter got there before they did? It wasn't fair. She wanted something to do, needed something to do, something to take her away from the pain that chocked her constantly.

Her heart began to beat faster and her breath shorted. Quickly, she pushed away from the table and got up, almost tripping over in her haste to get to the door. Blood pumped through her ears. Cold sweat poured out of her skin. The other two raced towards her as she pushed her way through the door of the crappy hotel.

Clammy hands gripped the railing as Cody struggled to breathe. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to feed her lungs the oxygen they desperately needed. A large hand settled against her back and began to run soothing circles.

"Breathe baby girl," Dean soothed, his lips moving against her ear calmly. "In, and out, honey, in and out. That's it, nice and slow." His voice was low and soothing, calming her heart beat and giving her the chance to take in air. Cody felt him settle behind her, his body close enough that she could feel his body heat through her shirt.

Eased enough to breath on her own, she collapsed against him, exhausted. Muscular arms wrapped around her, lifting her up against him. He carried her back inside and put her onto the farthest bed before dragging a chair to the side and plunked himself down.

Tiredly, she stared into his concerned green eyes. What was she going to say to him? That she had a panic attack because she wasn't given the chance to finish what she and her father started? It sounded ludicrous, even to her. His large hand reached out and smoothed her hair back as Sam came over with a large glass of water.

With more gentleness than she had seen in a while, her knelt forward and brought the glass to her lips, allowing her to only have small sips of the cool liquid. Raising a hand when she had enough, she laid back against the horrible green bed spread and blinked slowly, waiting for him to say something.

"I think," he began slowly, as though he wasn't quite sure what to say, "We should start on the easier hunts for now, just until you've had a chance to say goodbye to your dad. Anything big, we give Bobby a heads up and he can get another hunter to take our place."

"It'll give us a chance to look for Dad," Sam agreed, sitting on the bed by her feet. Cody sighed and nodded, closing her eyes. It was a struggle to keep them open.

"I don't care anymore," she whispered, her hand going up to the rings on her necklace.

"Why did you panic?" Dean asked after a while. Slowly, she opened her eyes and stared at him for a moment, her blue eyes so deep in their vulnerability that it had Dean almost aching.

"It was one of the few things left of Dad," she said after a while, "And someone took that away from me."

**

Dean was still watching her sleep an hour later. Stretched out on the chair, his chin resting on his fist, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Perhaps Sam was right, it wasn't time for Cody to hunt. It was a classic example of how things could go if she was confronted by anything similar to her attack by the yellow-eyed-demon. But he couldn't stop hunting, they couldn't stop searching for their Dad, no matter how much he wanted to give her the time and space she needed to get over it.

She was like John in so many ways, a perfect example of his daughter if he ever had one, Pure innocence hidden behind a mask of attitude and gruffness, her strength there when the situation called for it. There was no doubt about it though, she was his salvation, if he ever believed in crap like that, his heaven.

It didn't matter to him if God or angels existed, it was hard to believe anyway, with all the things he had seen. But one thing was for sure, he didn't need anything more pure than her, and she was there if he wanted, he knew that, but he also knew that he wasn't going to push anything until she was capable of making rational choices, something that didn't include getting trashed at a bar so that she could forget. It would make him low and scummy, and that he didn't want to happen. He wanted to be as much of a real man as he could, offer himself as the best he can to her. It wasn't much, but it was all he had, and in the past, that was all she needed.

"Maybe we should drop her off somewhere," Sam said quietly, trying to avoid waking her up. "Its not that I don't want her with us, Dean, but she's weak and vulnerable at the moment; we are too because we're trying to protect her. What if we catch up with something real big, bad and nasty?"

"I can't leave her behind Sammy," Dean said lowly, taking a swig from the beer bottle in his other hand as Cody stirred slightly before settling back down into sleep. "If you asked me a couple of days ago, maybe I could have, but no," he shook his head sadly, "I'm in too deep Sam, and its killing me to see her like this."

"This is a bad idea," Sam warned. "But I understand." He moved to a different topic, unable to handle his brother being so serious. "I found us a job, its a couple of states over, but I'm pretty sure that its just a standard salt and burn over in Wisconsin."

"Alright, we leave tomorrow then, let Cody get a decent nights sleep."

"Maybe you should too, Dean, I can stay up for a while," Sam offered. "She has less nightmares when you're close to her."

"And your nightmares?"

"Why do you think I'm going to stay up?"

"We'll talk about it later," Dean sighed, heaving himself up from the chair. "I need some air, so I'm going to get some food. Want anything in particular?"

"Just a burger and shake, man," Sam replied, sitting on the other bed and grabbing the remote. "I won't let anything happen to her, so you don't have to worry about that."

"Who said I was worried?"


End file.
